1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for producing continuous tapes in natural or synthetic rubber, which can be vulcanized, and their arrangement into bobbins for the manufacture of articles, in particular hose. More specifically, this invention refers to means for the production of rubberized fabric tapes, or rubber tapes "reinforced" by a textile structure. In other words, this invention concerns means for the coating with rubber or the coupling with a layer of natural or synthetic vulcanizable rubber, of a fabric tape, in order to form the tapes into bobbins.
More specifically, this invention concerns equipment adapted to constitute an operative element or unit of a complete plant for the manufacture of pieces of hose, of great length, in natural or synthetic rubber, such a plant being the subject of another contemporaneous application by the same applicant, to whose context reference is herein made, for the better inderstanding of some of the technical and industrial features of this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A characteristic condition of the preparation of these continuous tapes is that they must be provided with a superficial coat of zinc stearate or other anti-adhesive material, for raw rubber, in such a way as to prevent, during winding of these tapes into bobbins, that the adjacent turns adhere to one another, which would prevent or present difficulties in the course of their successive unwinding. The presence of the stearate or equivalent product on these materials does not cause drawbacks in the course of the vulcanizing process on the condition, however, that it is used in very limited quantities and, above all, that it does not penetrate to the bottom of the textile layer, stopping its porosity.